


Slutty Tapes of A Naughty Boy

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Costume, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Stripping, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, blowjob, cum, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A not-so-subtle mishap with the video tapes leaves the male members of the Team in shock as they watched Garfield entertain himself right in front of them, on camera, just in time for the boy in question to wander his way back into the house, back to the three horny teenage heroes...





	Slutty Tapes of A Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB  
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

Garfield smiled brightly sliding the tape in not looking at the name and said “Yeah Megan looks like my mom when she was on the show, Hello Megan”. “You can not find the episodes online so it is hard to find but mom has all of it” Garfield said before he passed the remote to Kid Flash and headed out to keep his mom and Megan busy.

Kid Flash looked at the remote as Conner leaned against the couch while Robin sat next to him. “Well when in Rome.” He said as he turned on the T.V and hit play, the screen flashed static for a moment before turning on only the screen was black.

“Uh, you did hit play right?” Conner asked as he looked at the screen. “Cause i am pretty sure that is not how it’s supposed to be.”

“Of course I hit it.” Wally said frowning as he hit play once more. “Maybe it’s just a bad tape.”

Slowly the tape played sound coming first it was moaning, and a wet sliding sound. The moaning grew louder and louder filling the house along with the sound of skin hitting something.

“W-what the heck did you play Wally!” Robin said his ears burning as much as his cheeks did. “You were supposed to play the tape.” 

Wally’s face was just as red as he fiddled with the remote. “I-I did! Garfield was the one who picked the tape!”

Conner’s cheeks were pink, as the sounds he heard could only be something he learned about thanks to the Genomes. “S-Should we turn it off?” he asked trying to block out the wet slapping sounds, and moans.

The screen turned on to show a naked Garfield bouncing on a huge dildo while playing with his little pink nipples and hard 4 inch cock moaning and begging as he sunk down and rose off the dildo.

“H-holy shit.” Wally’s jaw dropped the remote slipping from his hand not even bothering to pick it up. Robin was in the same state as Wally watching as the boy who had played the tape was in it and riding a huge dildo.

“S-Should we really be watching this?” Conner asked, but much like his team mates he couldn’t look away from the video before them.

“Fuck Me Kid Flash” Moaned Garfield as he speed up while also pinching his nipples harder he moaned “Tease my nipples Robin” Over and over he bounced his hard cock slapping up and down.

“H-he just.” Robin nodded swallowing a lump in his throat. “Y-yeah he said our names.” The boy wonder said as he felt a single bead of sweat drip down his chin and rolled off his neck.

Wally’s eyes watched as Garfield bounced on the dildo, eyes watching his hips as they rolled and his back arched. “D-dude i know he’s a kid….but fuck if this isn’t hot.”

Moaning on the video Garfield rolled over pulling the dildo out and showing his twitching hole to the camera as he fingered himself.

Conner groaned, licking his lips, eyes looking at the twitching throbbing hole. “W-wow.” He said as he watched Gar’s small slim fingers sink into his hole spreading it apart to give the camera a view of his twitching and wet insides.

Sliding the Dildo back in Garfield worked himself till he shot a small watery load on his stomach and then on shaking legs the dildo still in his hole he said “I hope you get this when you check your fan mail Robin and Kid Flash” before the screen went black again.

The room was dead silent, no one moved let alone move all three teens were spourting hard ons. “S-so….we all agree that was hot right?” Wally asked. “Cause I would be lying if i didn’t say i am five seconds away from hitting replay or seeing if he has another.” 

Robin and Conner could only nod in agreement.

The Video started back this time showing Garfield in a skin-tight child version of Superman’s suit a round shape and blush gave away that Garfield had something in his hole.

Conner’s bulge gave one massive throb at the sight of the smaller male inside the child version of Superman’s suit just the sight alone made him want to dress the boy in it and then fuck him in it while having him cry out his name.

A blushing Gar showed that the ass of the suit could open and in his hole was a Superman Dildo, stretching his hole wide as he zoomed in to show the ring as he slowly removed the dildo.

“Well look at the Conner.” Wally said though his voice was thick with lust as he licked his lips. “Seems he’s getting ready for ya.” He joked though he would be lying if he didn’t find this hot.

Garfield chose this moment to walk back in saying “Megan and Mom went to town they said they will be a while”

The three of them turned to Garfield all three looking between the screen and the teen and the tv. “Uh Gar...is there something you wanna tell us?” asked Robin pointing to the Tv.

Garfield turned scarlet red and started stuttering trying to explain himself, but only ended up saying random words like “you, wrong, tape, not me, not for you” while trying to rush over and take the tape out of the player.

Wally moved faster appearing in front of him. “Whoa whoa there Gar.” The speedster said. “No need to freak out, I mean you put on quite the show.” he smiled. “Kudos with the one you were gonna send to me and Robin.” he pointed at Conner. “And Superboy here loved that costume of yours.”

Garfield could not take his eyes off of the tent in Kid Flash’s suit, He licked his lips at the sight of the huge bulge.

Wally smirked pulling Gar close letting his bulge rub against him. “See we all enjoyed your home videos.” His voice was thick and heavy with lust. “But I think we’d like a more hands-on show.”

Garfield moaned mouthing the thick bulge his hands moving to strip off his own clothes as he did so.

“Do it slow,” Robin called out while his mind said other wide, he wasn’t about to pass this up. “Give us a nice little show of our own.”

Moving Back Gar started giving his heroes a strip show revealing his pale skin and hard cock to them before turning and bending over to show off his puckering hole.

Conner was the one to jump fist, moving faster than Wally he was at Gar’s hole fingers pulling it apart sweeping his tongue across it. “Seems Superboy couldn’t stop himself.” chuckled Wally as Robin moved over to stand beside him.

Garfield moaned out his knees shaking as he quivered under the assault of Superboy’s tongue

Robin and Wally stood at Garfield's face smirking. “Since you wanted us to play with you.” The two began to undo the front of their suits and freed their cocks, Wally being 3 thick and 9 inches long while Robin was 10 inches long. “How about you play with us before we play with you.” 

Reaching out Gar gripped both cocks kissing them and rubbing them on his face as he moaned and wiggled on the questing tongue of Superboy. “Ah Guys” Gar moaned his cock hard and leaking watery clear drops of pre.

Conner nuzzled face between Gar’s cheeks dragging his tongue along his taint and down his balls, swirling the wet muscle around his small sack and cock before dragging it back along side his balls and pushed it into his hole mouth latching on to the rim.

Wally and Robin moaned both of them placing a hand on Gar’s shoulders. “That’s it little man just like that.” Wally smiled. “Feel free to go as wild as you want.” encouraged Robin.

Moaning Gar took the first cock he could into his mouth and swallowed sinking down to the base while reaching back to spread his ass wide and shake it.

Conner pushed his tongue in deeper letting it wiggled and thrust in and out, sliding along his insides and rubbing against them while he moved on of his hands down and grabbed Gar’s cock in the palm of his hand and slowly jerked him off.

Robin groaned as he felt Garfield wrap his lips around his cock and sink down to the base. “Damn, guess you’ve had more practice then we have seen so far.” He smirked running his hands through Garfield’s hair.

Wally moved under him looking up at Gar’s nipples and pinched one with his hand while he moved closer to bite, nip, and suck on the other teasing it with his tongue biting down on the nub pulling at it with his teeth. 

Garfield moaned and sucked harder on Robin as his cock shot a small watery load into Superboy’s palm.

Letting go of Gar’s cock Conner offered his hand to Wally who gladly licked it up “hm, small load but taste great.” he said smacking his lips together. “Wonder if it’s better from the source.” he said wrapping his lips around Garfield’s head and gave a fierce suck.

Gar squeeled around Robin’s cock as he moaned and wiggled. ‘Please fuck me’ Gar thought pushing his ass back on Superboy’s mouth.

Conner groaned as he sucked on Gar’s hole teeth grazing the rim, pulling back his eyes blown wide and shinning with lust he stood up undoing his pants and freeing his 3 thick 13 inch cock. “Hope your ready Gar.” Conner lined the head up with the younger male’s ass and thrusted right in.

Gar screamed around Robin while spurting the last his nuts could manage into Kid Flash’s mouth.

Wally pulled back licking his lips. “I was right, it does taste just as good from the source.” he smirked. “Tell me Gar think you could handle two of us inside you? Or you think you can suck me and rob off all at one.” he rubbed his cock against Gar’s face. “Cause one way or another your gonna have all three of us in your ass.”

Gar gave a weak thumbs up even though he was close to passing out.

Wally smirked and moved next to Conner placing his cock right next to his and pushed right in, Gar’s hole stretching out even more to accommodate both of their cocks as all three of them fucked his holes.

Gar moaned his body wracked with dry orgasms as he moaned and groaned.

The three teens seemed to thrust into him for what felt like hours, when in reality it had only been minutes, all three gradually building up towards their climaxes, making their thrust harder and faster.

“Hope your ready gar.” Conner grunted. “Cause were gonna pump you full.”

Gar could do nothing as he was flooded with three loads.

With three simultaneous moans, the three came. Thick creamy hot loads of cum shot into Gar’s ass and flooded his mouth shooting down his throat, as the teens kept their promises and indeed did fill him up with their cum.

“Wow, not only can you take our cocks but you can take everything we have.” Chuckled Robin rubbing Garfields head. 

“Makes me think we should visit more often.” Wally said.

All Garfield could do was smile and moan in bliss.


End file.
